Finnocence Doesn't Last So Take Me To My Angels
by pheobeobia
Summary: Finn needs to get over her. There's only one person who can help him, but she isn't usually so innocent. Pairings: Finn/Rachel eventual Finn/Quinn Finn/Santana. I Do not own Glee. All rights go to their proper owners.
1. I see her crying

AU: I do not own anything in this story all rights go to their rightful owners.

Set after 'The Power of Madonna'

Finn walked down the hall. He missed Quinn. He missed her a lot. Yeah, he also hurt a lot from what he did to her but they were like the perfect couple. Truth was, he was dating Rachel. She had decided to take a break from Jesse. They had been dating two weeks. She had made a new day planner. It had all of the dates they went on. The dates were color coded based on whether they kissed or cuddled or ate dinner or went to a movie. Finn thought was a little weird. Quinn had a color code but it was for binders and notes, normal stuff. Plus, Rachel would leave notes in his locker that said stuff like, 'Date tomorrow. I enjoyed the kiss last night, it was adequate.' Quinn would leave notes in his locker but they would be, 'Great job in the game today. I'm sorry that we got into a fight. I love you, Q.' Rachel came up to Finn.

"Hey Finny," she said in a chipper tone. Finn flinched, Finny was too close to Quinn's nickname, Quinny.

"What's up, Rachel?" Finn asked.

"You ready for our date tonight?" Rachel smiled. Finn panicked and acted fast.

"Can I do a rain check? I have way to much homework," Finn lied. Rachel seemed bummed but she nodded.

"Sure. See you tomorrow," she said and walked away. Finn turned to leave and saw the sobbing figure of Santana. She was opening her locker. Finn frowned, Santana _never_ cried. Finn walked over to her and she turned to face him.

"Santana? What's wrong?" Finn asked. To his shock and amazement she leaned against his chest helplessly.

"Puck dumped me. He's trying to win Quinn back," she said. Finn had forgotten that after Santana helped him lose the big V that she started dating Puck. Quinn had been _single_. Finn wrapped his arms loosely around Santana in a mere friendly manner. Rachel walked by and frowned. Finn pointed to Santana and then mouthed _Puck_ to Rachel. Rachel looked puzzled so Finn made a heart gesture with his hands then ripped it apart. Rachel nodded sympathetically and left. Santana lifted her face from Finn.

"I've got to go Finnocence. Big History test tomorrow," Santana said. Finn smiled at his somewhat mocking and somewhat endearing nickname. He also smiled because history was one of his (though few) best subjects.

"Here, let me help you," he said. And they walked to the choir room with a history textbook.


	2. She's a pain reliever

AU: The song is Dirty Little Secret by the All American Rejects. I do not own the song or the band.

Finn read Santana the text, quizzing her on the Lincoln assassination. The choir room was empty. School had ended thirty minutes ago so anyone who was still there was outside. He looked at her in her Cheerios uniform. He found it funny to see her hair up in a ponytail since when they 'did the deed' her hair was out and flying around. Santana was not an uptight person. He reached over and slid the hairband out. He had done this to Quinn a million times, but then it was to make her relaxed. Here, it made Santana look looser and somewhat wild, like she actually was.

"Guess it had to happen sometime," Finn said. She leaned in to kiss him. He had a song stuck in his head. He pulled away when he was out of breath. A microphone was on. He found a karaoke version and grabbed the microphone.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_  
_ When I've known this all along_  
_ I go around a time or two_  
_ Just to waste my time with you_

Santana laughed as Finn sang out. His gaze didn't leave her face.

_ Tell me all that you've thrown away_  
_ Find out games you don't wanna play_  
_ You are the only one that needs to know_

_ I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_ (Dirty little secret)_  
_ Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
_ (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_  
_ My dirty little secret_

_ Who has to know_  
_ When we live such fragile lives_  
_ It's the best way we survive_  
_ I go around a time or two_  
_ Just to waste my time with you_

_ Tell me all that you've thrown away_  
_ Find out games you don't wanna play_  
_ You are the only one that needs to know_

_ I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_ (Dirty little secret)_  
_ Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
_ (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_  
_ My dirty little secret_

_ Who has to know_  
_ The way she feels inside (inside)_  
_ Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_  
_ These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_  
_ And all I've tried to hide_  
_ It's eating me apart_  
_ Trace this life out_

_ I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_ (Dirty little secret)_  
_ Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
_ (Just another regret)_

_ I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_ (Dirty little secret)_  
_ Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
_ (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_  
_ My dirty little secret_  
_ Dirty little secret_  
_ Dirty little secret_

_ Who has to know_  
_ Who has to know_

Finn turned off the music and walked back over to Santana, who pulled him into another crazy passionate kiss.


	3. HeartBreakers need love too

And it _was_ a dirty little secret for a few days. But it was hard to bear for Finn. He couldn't date Rachel when all that he needed was Santana. It came out on a pretty catastrophic day. Rachel had been at a meeting with a teacher when Finn and Santana met alone in the hallway. Santana had pulled at Finn's shirt, gently but enough to make him kiss her. It was pretty bad timing because Rachel walked down the hall.

"Finn?" Rachel had demanded. Santana pulled away. Neither girl moved their gazes from each other and each girl was glaring.

"Uh, Rachel? Can we talk alone?" Finn asked. He let go off Santana's hand slowly. She walked away.

"Look I get that our relationship was on Hiatus but I didn't think you were seeing anyone," Rachel said.

"Santana is completely in control of our relationship and I need that right now. Plus, I need _her_. I found it pretty surprising but she's good for me," Finn said and shoved his hands into his pockets. Rachel hit him.

"I thought you just needed time alone but to know that you've fallen for Santana really, really hurts. I can't believe it!" Rachel said.

"Tell Jesse I surrender. I'm not good for you, and you are too valuable a friend for me to lose. But it's a bigger loss if I fought the urge that is... well I can't fight the urge to love Santana," Finn admitted. Rachel stormed away. Santana stepped in her path once Finn had left.

"Look, Berry. I get that your smitten for Finnocence. But he's mine. Got that? Mine. Even if we weren't an item I already took something from him you can't ever get," Santana said in a scathing tone.

"What did you take?" Rachel asked.

"The big V. Finn lost his virginity to _me_. And it's not something you can ever take back. I tolerate you for Glee club. But if you start to move in on Finn I will rip you apart and you won't be belting any more Streisand," Santana said and left. Rachel felt hurt. She couldn't believe it, but Finn had just hurt her more than she could imagine. She didn't want to run to Jesse but it was the only place that she could go.


	4. She's a goddess I'm the slave

Santana was getting ready for a date with Finn. Brittany was there and helping her. Kurt was also there, and so was Quinn.

"Are you sure that you're comfortable with this, Quinn?" Santana asked. Not that it truly mattered. She couldn't avoid the attraction she held with Finn.

"Santana, I have no hope with him after what I did to him. Take him. I'd rather have it be you than Rachel," Quinn said. Santana smiled. Kurt fixed a piece of hair.

"You look red carpet worthy," Kurt said with certainty. Brittany smiled and held out a dress to Santana.

"Look at this. Hot, cute, but not slutty. You look so good. Kurt I want you as my hair fixer," Brittany said. The doorbell rang. Santana slipped on the dress and the others fixed it. Kurt stood up.

"Let me. It's like a wedding. We don't want him to see you until we're done," Kurt said before disappearing. Brittany applied some makeup. Kurt came back.

"He's in the kitchen. Brittany, talk to him about something while I take Santana to the car," Kurt said.

"Like how I learned that ducks can fly?" Brittany asked. Kurt looked at her.

"Whatever. Uh, Quinn maybe you should go too, just in case," Kurt asked. The color drained from her face.

"Kurt I don't know if I…" She stopped to look at Santana. Then she smiled and went downstairs with Brittany. Kurt took Santana and rushed her to the car.

When Finn climbed in the driver's seat, Santana was already there. She was in a long jacket that covered whatever she was wearing.

"Uh, your hair looks great," Finn said.

"Nervous? Seriously Finnocence? We've done this before," she said.

"Nothing this major. So… why was Quinn at your house?" he asked and smoothed out his suit before returning his gaze to the road.

"Helping me get ready," Santana said. They reached the restaurant. Finn parked and they went inside.

"May I take your coat, Miss?" the Maître De asked. Santana smiled as he took it and revealed the dress she was wearing. Finn's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked at her.

"You like?" she asked and took his hand. Finn smiled.

"Wow," he said as she kissed him quickly. Then they went to their table.

"Still nervous?" she asked.

"No. You look...wow. I guess perfect is still too much of an understatement," Finn said. Santana laughed.

"I just hope we can get done with dinner kind of quickly," Santana said. Finn's smile widened.

"Getting a bit ahead of yourself?" he asked. Santana shook her head.

"I'm always in control of myself," she said.

"I know," he said and she kissed him again, lingering more this time.


	5. She heals me

Finn sat in the choir room. The whole Glee club was there. He had his arm around Santana's waist. Mr. Schuester had just announced a new song idea.

"Finn? Leading man honors?" He asked. Finn nodded. Rachel was with Jesse but she looked weary.

"Now for a female solo each of you will put a name of your choice into a hat and tomorrow I will draw to see who get's it," Mr. Schuester said. Finn knew that the song was well in Santana's range. He put her name on the slip of paper and put it in the hat.

Later that day Finn walked into the choir room. He found the hat sitting out. He found a pencil and extra slips of paper. What he did was impulsive. He dumped out all of the names that didn't say Santana and put a bunch of slips with her name in it. Then he ran out.

"Well, well, well. Congrats Santana you get your first complete solo," Mr. Schuester said the next day. Santana smiled. Rachel's jaw dropped but Quinn and Brittany both cheered for Santana. Santana turned to Finn.

"You put my name in," she said.

"Who'd _you_ put in?" he asked.

"Myself, but still, that was not my handwriting," Santana said. Finn wrapped his arms around her. Then she left for Cheerios practice. Rachel was the only one in the room. She confronted him.

"You put her name in the hat," she said.

"She's my girlfriend. She's a great singer. We sing good solos together. She's a good dancer. The song was in her range," Finn listed all of his reasons.

"I think you just put her name in because it's a love song and you don't want to sing with me because you think it will open the feelings you have for me," Rachel accused. Finn laughed.

"No. I don't fool around with cheerleaders like this. If I didn't like Santana, then we wouldn't be together. It would've been a fling," Finn said honestly. Rachel sighed angrily and left. Finn hit play on the cd player. The song he sang to Santana came on. He smiled to himself. She had healed almost all of his pain. She had breathed life into him. She made his body go on fire. Puck came in.

"Your dating my ex," Puck said bluntly.

"You were dating mine," Finn pointed out coldly. He still hated Puck. But now it was for two reasons, because he had slept with Quinn and because Finn couldn't stand the thought of Santana in his arms.

"Yeah not anymore. She won't take me back. Says I used her," Puck said, ignoring the anger rolling off of Finn.

"She's right. You're a douche bag," Finn said as if it was obvious.

"You're still pissed that I slept with Quinn," Puck said.

"Yeah. But I'm also pissed because I don't like the thought that you used Santana," Finn said. Puck laughed.

"Santana's a sad excuse for a girlfriend. She's slept with so many guys I bet Brittany couldn't count that high," Puck said.

"Brittany can't count past sixteen," Finn pointed out.

"Sixteen is still a lot," Puck countered.

"It's different for us. I picked up her shattered being when you ripped her apart for Quinn. Because of that we connect on a deeper level!" Finn insisted. Santana came in. She looked stricken when she saw who he was talking to.

"Puck what the hell are you doing here?" She asked, running to Finn.

"Destroying your toy from the inside out," Puck said. Santana slapped him.

"Leave. Him. Alone. You man-whore," Santana said. Puck pursed his lips. He turned and left. Santana turned and kissed Finn, taking away his anger and pain.


	6. Jinxed

Finn was having nightmares. Quinn dying, Quinn miscarrying. One day he fell asleep in Glee and woke up screaming. Santana leaned over him. She seemed worried…and defensive. He noticed that when anyone tried to come near him she cast them looks that kept them at bay, especially Rachel.

"You okay?" Santana asked. He sat up.

"I'm fine. Let's do the solo," he said. They walked to the stage. He and Santana were at the front of the pack. He held her hand. As he expected, she sung the solo in a way that rivaled Rachel. And she was an unbelievable dancer. At the end of the song, all he saw was her. Everybody else was invisible. She looked around and then the others came into view for him. Santana told him to go to the nurse. Puck confronted her.

"You don't like him," he said. Santana tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"You're right. I don't like him. I love him," Santana said.

"Sure you do. How can you love a guy that doesn't sleep with you whenever you're in the mood?" Puck taunted.

"Look, you took advantage of me. And your wrong, we do have sex. We just don't advertise it like you did. Ever wonder why you're a single douche instead of a douche with a girlfriend?" Santana retorted. Quinn came onstage and looked at Puck.

"Leave, Lima-loser," she said. Her insult was like a whip-crack to him. He flinched and left. Quinn came over to Santana.

"Don't listen to him," Quinn said to Santana. Santana smiled.

"I don't. I'm always strong and in control," Santana reminded her.

"Oh, I know," Quinn said. The girls shared the most genuine smile they had for a while. They walked off-stage together.

Rachel found Finn sitting on a bench.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you when you and Santana started dating," Rachel said.

"It's a bit late for remorse," Finn said.

"Finn, you told me I was too valuable of a friend to lose but I stayed away from you. I'm sorry. I failed you. Can I be your friend again?" Rachel asked.

"It's about time things got back to normal," Finn said. Santana came over.

"Relax Santana. She's offering friendship, nothing more," Finn said. Santana shrugged and sat on Finn's lap.

"I can deal with that I guess," she said. Finn smiled up at her. Rachel noted how Finn looked like a blind man looking at the moon for the first time when he stared up at Santana. Rachel knew she had made the right decision. She felt intrusive so she got up and left.


	7. My love's the reason she fires the gun

Finn was on a hammock. Santana's lips were locked onto his. He zoned out for a second and she pulled away.

"Finn?" She asked. He didn't hear.

"Finn, honey?" she tried again. Finn came back.

"Oh. Sorry. I zoned out for a sec," he apologized.

"Too boring?" she asked, concerned.

"No, not at all. Just thinking," he said.

"Why would you do that?" She asked. He smiled and brought her lips back down to his. She got caught up in the kiss for a second before pulling away.

"Finn. You've started having nightmares and now you're spacing out. Please tell me what's wrong," Santana pleaded.

"Santana, I don't know what's wrong. If I did, you would know. I don't lie," Finn said. Santana smiled down at him.

"More like you _can't_ lie," she teased. He ran a hand through her hair.

"I want to find us a song. We'll sing it for Glee Club," Finn said.

"Mmmm. Sure whatever. Shut up and kiss me," she said. Finn's smile grew wider as he brought her face down again.

Finn found the perfect song. It was a duet the whole way through. The only thing that Finn changed was that there was one part that said 'boy' and Finn changed it so that she said boy and he said girl. He and Santana stood in front of the whole glee club when they started to sing.

_Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seein' it in my dreams  
I'm lookin' down every alley  
I'm makin' those desperate calls  
I'm stayin' up all night hoping hitin' my head against the wall_

_What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

_Wont listen to any advice  
Mommas tellin' me I should think twice  
But look into my own devices, I'm addicted its a crisis  
My friends think I've gone crazy  
My judgments getting' kinda hazy  
My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head_

_What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

_I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when your with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave_

_Hey, so I got a question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum  
Is my love your drug? your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Is my love your drug?_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

_Hey, heyy, sooo  
You love, your love your love, is my drug_

Finn stared into Santana's eyes as the Glee Club burst into applause. He held her hand and kissed her quickly before going to football practice. Quinn came up to Santana when everyone had left.

"San. I have to tell you. You are going to hate me for this. But I can't keep it bottled anymore," Quinn said. Santana's eyes widened.

"No. Quinn don't do this. We just got to be great friends again," Santana pleaded. Quinn shook her head.

"I have to. Here goes: I'm going to stay out of it. But I still love Finn," Quinn said. Santana felt a monster jump out of her. The urge to punch Quinn was strong. Quinn flinched but Santana just clenched her fists until her knuckles were white. She fought the urge to rip Quinn limb from limb.

"Quinn. Why'd you do that?" Santana asked in a strangled voice.

"I had to. I promise I won't step in between you like Rachel did between me and Finn. I don't want to lose you too," Quinn said. The assurance worked. Santana, though still defensive, lost the urge to actually hurt Quinn. Brittany came back in.

"San? C'mon we've got Cheerios," She said.

"Coming, Britt," Santana said and cast a shy smile at Quinn before following Brittany.


	8. Yes

It was too straining for Santana to deal with the distress of warding of girls from Finn. It was the most painful when she saw Brittany flirting with him. Finn wasn't paying attention to Brittany.

"Britt, can I talk to you?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded as Santana pulled her away.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked.

"Why the hell are you flirting with my boyfriend?" Santana tried to keep her voice even. Her hand was locked on Brittany's forearm.

"Ow, San, you're hurting me. And somebody told me that you wanted an open relationship. I know the person but I don't remember their name. I'm sorry San," Brittany sniffled. Santana relaxed. So someone had tricked Brittany. She let go of Brittany's arm. She smiled and left.

That afternoon was when she flipped out. She was walking out to the parking lot. That's when she saw Finn. That's when she saw Rachel flirting, flirting a lot, with Finn. He wasn't paying attention and he locked his gaze on Santana when he saw her. She was furious, no she was _livid_.

"Hey, San," Finn said. She forced a smile.

"Hey Finnocence. Can you meet me at the car?" she asked. He nodded and walked away. She turned to glare at Rachel.

"I _warned_ you Berry. What. The. Hell. Back off," Santana growled. Rachel seemed nervous but she didn't back down.

"I think Finn has feelings for me," Rachel said. Santana looked around. No one was watching. She gave Rachel a shove. Not enough to push her over but enough to let of steam.

"You are dead wrong," Santana said. Finn was coming back over.

"Santana, I forgot to ask you while you were here. There's a dance next Saturday. Will you be my date?" Finn asked. Santana smiled at him.

"Yes," Santana said and kissed Finn. He returned it so enthusiastically that he lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs (she was wearing pants so she didn't bare all) around his waist. Rachel stammered something as a sorry excuse and scampered off.


	9. Bittersweet Farewell to an Angel

Santana was talking to Brittany and Quinn. She had an eye on Rachel who was talking to Jesse and Finn at the dance. Rachel was getting too flirty.

"Finn?" Santana called. He came over and wrapped his arm around her waist, gazing at her like she was a goddess. He joined in the conversation. She couldn't help but be wary of his chemistry with Quinn. She knew he only had eyes for her, but still…with Finn as her boyfriend she had a right to be jealous.

"Let's dance," Finn said. Santana smiled as he pulled her to the dance floor. Their rhythm was perfect. Her hands danced across his chest. She was calm with him near her. But she was also desperately trying to keep his attention away from Quinn and Rachel. Eventually they got kicked out…they were caught kissing more than they should have…the dance was strict about that. Finn leaned Santana against the car door and wrapped his arms around her, just holding her. And then, everything was perfect.

Santana watched Quinn talk to Finn. He laughed.

"Oh my god, she kicked," Quinn said, gazing down at her slightly protruding stomach.

"Can I touch?" Finn asked. Quinn blushed and Finn placed his hand on her stomach skin. Santana ground her teeth.

"I felt it!" Finn said in awe. They smiled at each other. Santana felt like slapping the smiles off of them.

Santana made a hard decision. Finn had started spacing out again since the dance. She knew what was wrong. He was either in love with her, Rachel, or Quinn. She knew which one. She knew where to go from this. She remembered the perfection of being held in his arms.

"Finn. I love you. But…you are meant to be with her," Santana said and ran a hand through Finn's hair.

"San. Are you sure?" Finn asked.

"Finnocence…I know you. Am I really wrong?" she asked. It was bittersweet.

"No. You're kinda right. I hate it. I truly, truly hate that we're breaking up. I love you," Finn said. Santana laughed sadly.

"I hate it too. But could you imagine if we stayed together forever? You'd miss her," Santana said. Finn held her hand.

"Yeah, you're right," Finn said. Santana kissed his cheek and nose. She stared into his eyes. They were sad, puppy-dog eyes. It was heart wrenching.

"Go ask her out," Santana said. Finn smiled sadly at her before walking off.

_Not walking out of my life completely_, Santana reminded herself. She felt a single tear run down her cheek as she leaned against her locker. _Just walking into Quinn's life more._


	10. Hello to an ArchAngel

Finn went to Santana.

"She thinks that she's breaking up a love struck. She said no," Finn said numbly. Santana smiled.

"Don't worry. I've been working with Glee. Take this music. Follow my instructions," Santana said. Finn took the sheet music.

"I sang this with Rachel once," Finn said.

"Yeah but it applies more now. And it's in Quinn's range," Santana said. She kissed his cheek again and he rain to the auditorium.

The music started. Quinn was on stage she started alone:

Something in the way you love me won't let me be  
I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free  
Stop playin' with my heart  
Finish what you start  
When you make my love come down  
If you want me let me know  
Baby, let it show  
Honey, don't you fool around

Finn came on stage and her eyes widened. He loved the silky sound of her angel voice. He started to sing

Finn: Don't try to resist me  
Open your heart to me, baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key 

Both: Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key

Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me  
Your making me, you're making such a fool of me  
I see you on the street and you walk on by  
You're on the street, I see you when you walk on by  
When you hold me in your arms you love me till I just can't see.  
Ohhh  
So you choose to look the other way

Well I've got something to say...

Open your heart to me, baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key

Open your heart, I'll make you love me  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key  
Ohh-Ohhh  
Open you're heart with the key!

Finn looked at Quinn. She looked at him. He smiled that lopsided grin at her. She ran into the protective circle that was his arms. He kissed her. Santana smiled bitter sweetly to herself.

"Quinn Fabray…can I be the father of your baby?" Finn asked when they pulled apart. Quinn gasped.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"When your little girl comes. I want to keep her. I want her to be a Fabray-Hudson," Finn said.

"Yes, Finn. Yes," Quinn said and leaned against him.


	11. Aurora

Finn called Mr. Schuester

"Mr. Schuester? Get the Glee Club. Quinn's water broke. We're at the hospital. She's going into labor. The baby's coming," Finn said and hung up.

When the baby came, Finn called Puck in. Finn smiled grudgingly at his friend. Puck smiled at the baby in Quinn Fabray's arms.

"We need you to pick out a second middle name. I mean biologically she is yours," Quinn said.

"You guys picked out her first name and first middle name?" Puck asked. Quinn nodded and kissed Finn.

"Aurora Santana," Finn said. Puck smiled. He didn't even hesitate.

"Aurora Santana _Rachel_," he said. Quinn smiled.

"Perfect. It has Rachel Berry, who is annoyingly sweet. It has Santana, my best friend and someone who will always be important to Finn," Quinn said.

"So it's Aurora Santana Rachel Fabray-Hudson," Finn said.

"That's a mouthful. Can I bring the rest of the club in?" Puck asked. Finn nodded and kissed Quinn and Aurora. Santana was the first one in. Then the others came.

"What's her name?" Artie asked.

"Aurora Santana Rachel Fabray-Hudson," Quinn and Finn said. Rachel beamed. Santana felt her heart tear.

"Who picked what?" Mercedes asked.

"Quinn's choice for first name was Aurora, which I love. She had to consent each other choice. Puck chose Rachel and we came up with Santana together," Finn said. Santana smiled at him, the boy she would never fully get over. Rachel pushed Jesse away from her and threw herself at Puck, hugging him tight. Santana looked at Quinn, her best friend.

"Thank you, San. Thank you so much," Quinn said. Santana smiled.

"Can I hold her?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded and gently handed Aurora over to Santana, who smiled at the little angel.

"She's gorgeous," Santana said.

At two years old, Aurora was gorgeuos. She looked more like Quinn than Puck but she inherited good genes from him. Finn had graduated college and gotten a job in NYC. He moved Quinn and Aurora out there, and lucky for them one of their closest family members, Santana Lopez (Who had been Quinn's maid of Honor) lived there too. Puck and Rachel were partners in their marriage and in their work. Kurt had conquered the fashion industry and Brittany invented Brittness. No one has any clue what the hell it is but she describes it as each time someone writes about a dumb person they have to give her money for using her likeness. She acutually made good money off it. Artie and Tina made like a thousand little Tina's and little Artie's and own a record company. Mercedes is a star. She's a celebrity. But, most arguably, Finn and Quinn are the happiest.

A/N: My Aurora Fabray-Hudson looks like Shiloh Jolie-Pitt, just for description.


End file.
